When I'm With You
by katiekat784
Summary: A series of short JJ/Emily stories. 250 words or less and 3 to 5 words from a random word generator.
1. Dreams And Lies

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I'm pretty sure CBS does. **__  
_**Word Count: 211**_**  
**_**Title: Dreams And Lies  
Story Type: 250 words or less, 3 words from a random word generator. **_**(Woke, Sorry, Personally)**_**  
Warning: A little bit of femslash.  
Note: Title, warning, note, story type, disclaimer and Author's Note aren't part of the word count.**

She stormed off toward the crime scene, her blonde hair that was in a perfect high and neat ponytail swung and bounced with every step she took. She left Morgan confused and me trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, you shouldn't take it personally. It's just that she hasn't gotten much sleep lately because of Henry and you woke her up from a peaceful dream."

"You know this how?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

I just stared at him, shook my head and walked toward her.

**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM**

"I think that Morgan suspects us." I informed her as we crawled into bed.

"I'm not surprised, after that incident when I had to save your cute little butt."

"Hey, if I remember correctly it was me who had to save your cute little butt that time." I said with mock seriousness.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say."

"You know they're going to be mad that we haven't told them about us." I told her while she fixed her pillow.

"Yes, I know but they'll find out soon enough. Now goodnight Emily, see you in the morning." She said before giving me a quick kiss and turning off the light.

I turned over to my side of the bed. "Goodnight JJ."

**AN: This was written around 3 this morning when I couldn't sleep. So, if it doesn't make sense let me know. I wanted to try this type of story out and this is my first attempt at femslash. Anyways, please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. My Snuggly Marchmallow

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I'm pretty sure CBS does. **__  
_**Word Count: 231**_**  
**_**Title: My Snuggly Marshmallow  
Story Type: 250 words or less, 5 words from a random word generator. (Freezing, Sugar, Damn, Maybe, Snuggled)  
Warning: A little bit of femslash.  
Note: Title, warning, note, story type, disclaimer and Author's Note aren't part of the word count.**

"That's it I'm done, it's too cold out here, I'm freezing." I said while my teeth chattered.

"I don't know why? It's not like January is supposed to be cold." She said sarcastically as she skated in circles around me.

"Oh shut up." I told her before I fell.

As she helped me up I knew that she was trying not to laugh. "Don't say a word."

She smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it, sugar. Now what do you say we blow this joint and go home."

"There's nothing that I'd rather do." I told her as we made our way toward the edge of the rink.

**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM**

When we got home I went straight to the fireplace. Since Henry was over at Will's for the weekend we had the place to ourselves. She sat down beside me holding two cups of something steamy.

"Is that hot chocolate with marshmallows?" I asked excited.

She handed one to me. "You know it."

"Damn, this taste good." I said as we snuggled together.

"It's my mom's secret recipe." She said proudly.

I took another sip."You're going to teach it to me, right?"

"Fine, be that way." I said dramatically when she didn't answer.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "See, maybe this day wasn't a disaster after all."

_No, not at all._ I thought to myself as we watched the fire burn and I snuggled even closer.

**A.N Phew, I thought that I would have too many words. I hope you enjoyed the second instalment. Yes, I've decided to make more of these because it's challenging for me and they're a great way for me to get over writers block. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment on your way out, thanks.**


	3. Happiness and Rings

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I'm pretty sure CBS does. **__  
_**Word Count: 247**_**  
**_**Title: Happiness and Rings  
Story Type: 250 words or less, 4 words from a random word generator.**_** (Arranging, Fell, Night, Till)**_**  
Warning: A little bit of femslash.  
Note: Title, warning, note, story type, disclaimer and Author's Note aren't part of the word count.**

**Happiness and Rings**

She touched the little box in her pocket and smiled, as she recalled that night.

"This is a beautiful restaurant; it must've been hell arranging the reservations," I told her as the waiter left with our orders.

"Emily, you seem distracted, are you okay?" I asked

She blinked a few times. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Seriously Emily, you've been agitated and weird since we got back from San Diego. What's going on?" I questioned

She smiled slightly. "You know for someone who denies it often, you're a damn good profiler."

I sighed, "Emily, you're avoiding the question."

"I've been planning this for a while. I wanted to do this after dessert but I guess now is as good time as any," she told me a bit timid.

She took a deep breath. "JJ, you've seen me at my best and my worst. I treasure the friendship, the closeness, the love we have together. I fell for you the second I met you. I want to spend every waking moment loving you, not just as my girlfriend or my soul mate but as my wife."

She got down on one knee. "Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

She rendered me speechless. "Yes, of course, I'll marry you!"

We kissed and as she put the ring on me I heard clapping, it was the other people in the restaurant that we forgot were there.

I smiled sheepishly, stared at the stunning diamond ring and passionately kissed my fiancé_. _

* * *

_There is no remedy for love than to love more. – Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

**A.N I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't too fluffy or too cliché. This isn't Beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Anyways, thanks for reading and review, please. The poor review box is getting cold and lonely. ;)**


	4. Telling The Team

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize._ **

**Word Count: 248**

**Title: Telling The Team**

**Story Type: 250 words or less, words from a random word generator. (Nonsense, Than and Blush). **

**Warning: A little bit of femslash. **

**Note: Title, warning, note, story type, disclaimer and Author's Note aren't part of the word count.**

**Telling The Team**

"Let me get this right. You lost the wedding ring?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nonsense, it's just misplaced, somewhere." She told me, flustered.

"When was the last time you saw it?" I asked trying to retrace her steps.

She paled, "on the plane."

"You better hope that we find it before someone else does." I told her seriously.

* * *

We got on the plane to go home and a half hour later everybody stopped talking when Morgan held up the engagement ring. "Uh, guys, who does this belong to?"

"Damn," JJ said before she took it from him.

We felt everybody's questioning glances on her. She looked my way and gave me a slight nod and I got my ring out from my purse and put it on.

"No way," Garcia squealed,

Morgan's mouth dropped open, Reid kept muttering something under his breath, Rossi's eyebrows were raised and Hotch's expression gave away nothing but then a small, amused smile grazed his lips.

"Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau, you two have a lot of explaining to do." Garcia demanded and that's exactly what we did.

Afterwards, I sighed and JJ leaned over. "At least now we don't have to worry about telling the team. Besides, it could've been worse."

"Yeah, they could've heard us last night at the hotel." I smirked and laughed when she blushed

"Hey, what are you giggling about?" Reid questioned

JJ blushed even more than I thought possible and I chuckled the rest of way back.

* * *

**A.N This popped in my head at around 2:30 this mourning. This isn't Beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. The Note

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I'm pretty sure CBS does. **__  
_**Word Count: 247**_**  
**_**Title: The Note  
Story Type: 250 words or less, 3 words from a random word generator.**_** (Note, Please, Always)**_**  
Warning: A little bit of femslash.  
Note: Title, warning, note, story type, disclaimer and Author's Note aren't part of the word count.**

**The Note**

The note flew off the dresser and Emily picked it up. It was addressed to JJ and it looked old. Even though she knew that it was an invasion of privacy and JJ would kill her if she found out she picked it up and read it.

_Dear Jennifer,_

_If you're reading this that means I'm gone and for that I'm sorry. You and I weren't just sisters we were best friends and now you're best friend's gone. Do you remember when we were in the forest and you asked me what life's like when you're older. Well it can be beautiful, wonderful and exciting but for me it's harsh, rough and hurtful. I know that you hate me right now and I'm fine with that. You're angry, confused and as much as you're denying it, you're scared. Please, don't shut everyone out; they're only trying to help you. I'm going to let you in on a secret Jen; I'm not as strong as you. You'll get through this, you're tough and remarkable. I have one thing that I need you do to for me, live. Don't be afraid to take chances or risks. Please, don't make the same choice that I made. Even when you don't know it, I'll be with you. I'll be watching over you, always. I love you, never forget that._

_Love,_

_Sarah_

Emily wiped her eyes. She always wondered why JJ never talked about her family and now she got the answer.

**A.N A little out of the ordinary for this story but what can I say. As soon as my fingers touch the keyboard they have a mind of their own. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. THe Fight

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize._ **

**Word Count: 245**

**Title: The Fight**

**Story Type: 250 words or less and 3 to 5 words from a random word generator. (Life, Hand, Yell, Pull). **

**Warning: A little bit of femslash. **

**Note: Title, warning, note, story type, disclaimer and Author's Note aren't part of the word count.**

**The Fight**

"Emily, just stop okay!" She yelled

"No, not until you tell me why." I said defiantly.

"You don't get it, do you?" She told me.

"Don't get what?" I asked

She handed the ring back to me. "I just don't love you anymore."

"I don't believe that," I told her

"Well it's true." She stated then walked away.

I cursed and knew that there was another reason why she'd do this. "I swear Jennifer, I will find out why you're doing this and help you."

It took two days to fix it. I found her crying out by the patio. "Jennifer,"

She wiped her eyes. "Please Emily, leave me alone."

"Not a chance," I informed her and sat down beside her.

"Why, why would you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She questioned

Is that what this is about? Jennifer, you're the best thing inthe world. You're the sweetest, kindest most beautiful woman that I've ever met. Anyone would kill to spend a moment with you. Don't you see that?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to mess this up. I've lost so much, I can't lose you too," she confessed

I looked in her eyes, "you won't, I promise. Now can you please put this back on where it belongs?"

She smiled and held her hand out. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

I pulled her into my arms. "Oh I think that I have a pretty good idea."

**AN I know it may be a little unlike JJ but honestly it seemed to fit. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. **


	7. The Party

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I'm pretty sure CBS does. **__  
_**Word Count: 249**_**  
**_**Title: The Party  
Story Type: 250 words or less, words from a random word generator. **_**Drink, Stupid, Concerned, Bottle.**_**  
Warning: A little bit of femslash.  
Note: Title, warning, note, story type, disclaimer and Author's Note aren't part of the word count.**

**The Party**

"Oh, mother balls." I heard Emily say as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

She sighed, "I'm fine, it's just my head."

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Had a little bit too much to drink last night?"

"Yes, I did. It was stupid." She groaned.

I sat up. "Emily, are you sure that you're okay? I really shouldn't have allowed you to drink that much."

"Jen, I'm fine, it's nothing that a Tylenol can't fix." She reassured me.

"Alright, there's some in the cabinet."

"Thanks," she said then went to go get it.

She came back with one of the pills and got a water bottle out of the fridge. "You know, even with this miserable hangover I had a great time last night and so did everyone else."

"Really, you think so?" I asked unsure.

"Definitely, I got a text from Garcia this mourning saying it was one of the best times she's had in years." She informed me

"You're right, even Hotch was having a good time." We laughed remembering our serious, uptight boss laughing and drunk last night.

"We should do this more often. When was the last time we were all together without a serial killer?" I asked

"Besides last night, I don't remember. And you're right we should do this more often." She agreed

"I've got to go pick up Henry from Will's. I'll be back soon." I said giving her a kiss and left.

**AN It's been a while hasn't it. I thought that I posted this chapter a while ago. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As always, thanks for reading and please drop a review.**


End file.
